marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Vol 2 2
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Ed McGuinness | CoverArtist2 = Dexter Vines | CoverArtist3 = Jason Keith | Quotation = He spoke to me. He said he could kill me anytime he wanted. And you know what? I believed him. | Speaker = She-Hulk | StoryTitle1 = The Smoking Gun | Writer1_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler1_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = Aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier Gold, Maria Hill, Iron Man, and She-Hulk are examining the special gun that the mysterious Red Hulk used to murder the Abomination. As they try to figure out who might have stolen the weapon from SHIELD's armory, the Red Hulk rips through the hull of the ship and pulls the She-Hulk outside. As the two Hulks battle it out, Iron Man orders the helicarrier on lockdown. No sooner has this happened that She-Hulk comes crashing in through the ceiling, having been beaten into unconsciousness by the Red Hulk. Learning that the Red Hulk has gone down to the power core, Iron Man goes down to the core to find that Clay Quartermain and General Ross have been ambushed by the Red Hulk. Going deeper down the tunnel, Iron Man is attacked by the Red Hulk who smashes him with some equipment and jumps through the ceiling up to the flight deck. When Stark follows after him, the new Hulk strikes the Avenger with one of SHIELD's fighter jets. The Red Hulk then leaps away as the power fails on the helicarrier and it begins to slowly plummet from the sky. With Manhattan directly below them, Iron Man summons his remote-controlled armor and struggles to redirect the downed helicarrier into the wilderness of New Jersey where it won't harm anybody. Meanwhile, in New Mexico, Rick Jones has hitchhiked to the outskirts of Gamma Base. However, Rick is suddenly confronted by the Red Hulk who is surprised to see that Rick Jones is alive. Not liking this surprise, the new Hulk smacks Rick to the ground. This triggers a transformation in the Hulk's former sidekick, transforming him into a savage blue-skinned armored monster calling itself A-Bomb. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * * ** * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The man who appears to be General Ross in this story is actually a Life Model Decoy as revealed in . * The Red Hulk believes that Rick Jones is dead. This is because Jones was fatally stabbed through the chest in . How he survived and where his powers came from are revealed in . Chronology Notes The following character appears in other stories between the pages of this issue. These characters are: Page 4: * * Page 6: * * Page 19: * Page 22: * * * Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References